


Swamp Bait

by ShadowWolf101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blow Jobs, Botany, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Creepy, Cryptozoology, Dominance, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Pregnancy, Hiking, Hiking Porn, Impregnation, Late at Night, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Monsters, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Parasites, Rough Sex, Sex, Spooky, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Worms, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101
Summary: Kate and Kami go on a late night hike to find some special mushrooms for Kami's botany research, deep in a forgotten swamp. Lured away from her warm bed, Kate accompanies her, but both have an unexpected encounter.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 51





	Swamp Bait

**Swamp Bait**

"How much further, Kami? Where is the dry land? You said there would be dry land. This place _sucks_ " Kate's voice came out oddly muffled, absorbed by the silent, mossy trees of the swamp.

The quagmire they waded through had occasional instances of high ground, but quickly dropped right back into the muck after a few minutes. Kami gave her companion a sidelong glance, "We get there when we get there. It's hard to concentrate on maintaining this illusion spell so we can pass safely with you asking me if we're there yet every 30 seconds.

Kate huffed and rolled her eyes, hustling ahead of the red-tressed women. "Girl, please. I don't see you hacking bushes out of the way."

She continued to stomp along, frowning as she felt the muck splatter higher up her pants. She was becoming more mud than woman at this rate. The gloom seemed to deepen as they pressed in further. The warm lights and laughter of the town were far behind them now, and Kate was starting to regret leaving her bed for this. Leave it to Kami to decide to go on a midnight tromp through a Gods-forsaken swamp to find a particular nocturnal herb, in a particular area of the swamp, at a particular time of night. Kami seemed oblivious, happily plodding along, diverting a little magic to ensure the muck slid off her rather than stick like it did to Kate. They were definitely far off the beaten trail now, barely able to see 5 feet out. A fog appeared to be rolling in as well.

_Wonderful._

Kate momentarily sank thigh deep in the cold mud, gasping as her leg was immediately enveloped in a numbing cold. Kami glanced backwards and giggled, gesturing for a moment. Kate felt herself pulled out of the mud, levitating for a few seconds before dropping back into the mud. Now she was muddy up to her thighs. Delightful. She was taken by surprise when Kami hustled ahead; appearing to head towards a dim blue light that silhouetted the trees.

"Hey, I think I see it! The Gremort was described as having a soft blue glow. Luckily they grow on dry land, so we should have a patch of solid ground over there, too!" Kami's excitement appeared to smother any lingering discomfort from the swamp as she practically vibrated on the spot, the words coming out in a rush. Kate just slowly nodded, then shrugged. _Whatever, at least it means this'll be over soon,_ she thought.

The area ahead proved to be solid ground, albeit wet and somewhat soggy. It was a bigger island, too. Neither of them could see the edges due to all the vegetation. Someone else must have had the same idea, as a quick inspection of the "beach" revealed a partially collapsed dock and sunken skiff. Kate's mood brightened. Maybe they could find a place to hunker down for the night, then head back in the morning. She wasn't above sleeping in a dilapidated cabin provided it didn't come down around her ears. Plus, loot. All things to consider.

She followed Kami up onto the island, starting to relax a little. "Hey Kami, once you get your glowy shrooms, let's see if we can find a spot to settle down for the night. I'm tired of stumbling around in the dark."

Kami thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, but stay out of my bedroll. You think I don't know it was you that put those bugs in there? There were only two of us!" Kate grinned, "I know how much you hate to sleep alone, and I just thought it'd help!"

The women fell silent as the glow intensified. Kami darted forward, dropping to her knees to rummage in the brush below. Kate shook her head. _So undignified..._ she thought, right before dropping to all fours when she spotted a gold coin, scooping it up quickly. On closer inspection, she decided it might be an antique. _Score!_ Surprisingly there were more of them, scattered in a loose dispersal, like someone had tripped and dropped a coin purse. Always happy to find more loot, Kate began to wander off, inspecting the undergrowth more closely while Kami chattered happily to herself, cramming mushrooms into jars. Kate couldn't make out the words, but it sounded nature-y, so she wasn't interested.

The darkness continued to deepen, not helped by Kami stashing all the glowing flora. Like candles, they went out on by one as they were carefully studied, picked, and stored. The coins lured Kate out further, her sense for loot leading her like a bloodhound. The farther she went, though, the less there were, until she realized they were gone at about the same time she noticed she'd gotten turned around and no longer knew where she was. Kami was gone, the dense trees enough of a barrier to block any sight of her or the glow.

Kate thought for a moment, weighing her options. Yell, or try and find her way back? Yelling meant Kami might find her, assuming she wasn't eating or sniffing or tincturing or whatever the hell she did with the plants she found. But it also meant becoming vulnerable. Right now the night was a recalcitrant ally, making it hard for her to see, but also hiding her from anything else nearby. And she was pretty sure she was past Kami's illusion field at this point. Trying to find her way back, that meant wandering around, potentially going right past her companion, and potentially spending a grumpy, cold, wet night alone waiting for a morning.

Well, she liked yelling, and she like yelling at Kami, so that was win-win, right? Drawing a deep breath, Kate began to shout, "KAMI!" "I GOT TURNED AROUND, WHERE ARE YOU?" "GET OVER HERE YOU DUMB BITCH!"

Her voice trailing off, Kate went silent, listening. If the name wouldn't work, she was reasonable sure the "dumb bitch" part would get her running. Usually. Now, however, nothing. The swampy woods had swallowed her voice, swallowed her whole. Taking another chance, she dug her flint box out, lighting up a small torch. Somehow, it felt like that had made things worse, the shadows deepening, the flickering light casting strange shapes on the boughs of the desiccated trees. Vines hung from the limbs like internal organs, thick and fleshy, dripping in the wet air. Picking a direction that she thought was the right way, Kate started to head back.

The swamp played tricks on her as she crunched through the underbrush. Strange shapes and sounds occasionally filled the air, sometimes explainable, sometimes not. At one point she could have sworn she heard a thin, piping shriek, a scream, or maybe just the wind whistling through dead wood. Her trek felt endless, the cold,wet air clinging to her, her long ponytail hanging limp and sodden behind her. She was starting to regret not bringing a weapon. She distinctly remembered telling Kami "Nah, we'll be fine. In and out, get the shrooms, then back in time for a full night's sleep, right?" She'd been humoring her, but had genuinely thought it would be pretty quick, she just liked to give Kami a hard time, one of her favorite pastimes.

The strange sounds seemed to increase in intensity, gurgling and muffled grunts pervading the night air, accompanying by deep, phlegm-filled coughs, burps and gags. Maybe she could pick up the pace a little. Kate broke into a light jog, ducking under branches, jumping over other obstacles she couldn't avoid. The gurgling sounds easily kept pace, if anything getting closer. She increased her speed, running, batting wet leaves out of the way as she rushed through the undergrowth, trying to put some distance between her and whatever was making the noises. This seemed to work, as they began to fade back into the muted sounds of the swamp. And for once, her blind running seemed to nudge her in the right direction; she thought she could see the faint blue glow ahead!

Spotting Kami, oblivious and hunched over, brought both a sense of relief and frustration to the young fighter. "Did you not hear me, Kami? There's weird shit going down out there! What the fu-" her tirade was cut off as it began, as she tripped on an exposed roots, face planting directly in front of the busty woman.

Kami started and stood up, spotting Kate. Her grin slowly curdled as she looked past the prostrate warrior, her eyes widening in concern. The deep gurgling noises were back, and they were right above Kate.

Kate felt hands grab her shoulders, slipping and sliding, the fingers jerking as though they couldn't remember how to grab before hooking into her jerkin and rolling her over. She grimaced as she was brought face to face with an emaciated figure. It's clothes were tattered and ripped, stained with mud, blood and other, unidentifiable substances. But the worst part was the head, or rather the lack of one. Where a head and neck would normally be, a gaping, holed, lined with decaying tissue was filled with a writhing, undulating shape, ending in a small orifice. The worm-like appendage wobbled, its tip circling the air as thought searching before focusing in on Kate. It began to pulse rapidly, juddering as the horrible gagging, gurgling sound returned, appearing to emanate from the creature.

Behind it, Kate saw three of the gross...things overpower and wrestle Kami to the ground, holding her in a similar position as they both struggled. The retching sound continued, growing deeper and more pronounced, a thin liquid beginning to drizzle from the head of the worm as the tip opened up slowly like a repugnant flower, exposing a pulsing, throbbing mouth. Every pulse running up the worm made more of the liquid dribble out, Kate turning her cheek as she felt it splatter onto her face, wincing. A bulge began to grow at the bottom, slowly moving up with each pulse, accompanied by more and more of the thin, clear liquid forced out ahead of it.

Kami was experiencing the same thing, except her worm seemed more ambitious, jamming itself up against her mouth, following her as she turned her head left and right to avoid it. Eventually, one of the other grabbed her hair, holding her in place as the worm began to apply more force to her lips, gradually worming it's way inside. Kate had a glimpse of Kami's panicked face before, with an "mmmph!?" she could hear from there, the tip slipped into Kami's mouth, sliding in and out slowly. The throbbing had increased for hers, the bulge moving faster. Kami's green eyes, misting with tears, followed its progress keenly until it reached her lips, pausing for a moment as the unfamiliar bulge strained against her lips. Another pulse slid it halfway in, then a final throb forced it all the way inside and Kami's mouth was flooded with bitterness, thick, slimy cum immediately filling her mouth and sliding down her throat. Kate watched as her friend was slowly pumped with cum, the liquid beading out from her lips an dripping down her cheek in a thick, chunky line.

Kami twitched and writhed as the worm filled her mouth over and over, her alert green eyes dulling. The flames at her fingertips, clearly a last ditch effort to combat her attackers, faded quickly as her concentration wavered. Kate lost sight of her as her own new friend brought her attention back, it, too, trying to force itself into her mouth. Kate gritted her teeth in a snarl, her hands flying up, one to push at its chest and another to trip the worm itself, either to hold it back or rip it clear out of its host. She grappled with it, the beast stronger than it looked, if uncoordinated. Their weight shifted back and forth, but Kate wasn't able to quite get the leverage she needed to actual push it off her and help Kami. _Shit, it's getting stronger... fuckin' slippery too...not sure i can maintain my grip..._ Kate thought, desperate to find a way to protect herself. She kneed it in the groin, once, twice, three times, to no obvious effect. Every punch to the chest just increased the indent, but nothing else.

The worm twisted in her grip, slipping free momentarily. Before her grip could slam back on it, the tip was at her mouth, wiggling and pushing. Much as she tried, her blue eyes widened as she felt it gradually force her mouth open, the foul tasting head sliding inch by inch into her. Her arm shot back up, gripping the worm tightly, pushing and pulling, but once it was in, it was in. She grimaced as the tip settled on her tongue, leaking more and more with every throb. Eventually the same bulge Kami had encountered formed, sliding up towards her unwilling mouth. Kate tightened her grip, trying to hold it back, but felt it slip through like a wet seed, spurting past her grip to begin oozing onto her tongue. Rather than one giant eruption, this worm simply oozed cum into her mouth, slowly and steady, the foul tasting sludge filling her mouth and she swallowed despite herself, feeling it stick in her throat. With every thick rope, she felt her body weaken slightly, her mind dull. Her grip on the worm slackened, her once tense, quivering arm folding until she was only loosely holding onto the parasite.

The host moved again to get a better angle, revealing Kami once more. Now she was on her knees, servicing the parasite host's enormous, bloated cock. She gave Kate an empty grin, her head lolling listlessly for a moment before turning back to the cock enveloped between her breasts. She flicked her tongue around the head before plunging her head down, sucking hard and fast, her hands skillfully working her breasts to bring the cock to orgasm quickly. With a grunting gurgle, the host came, adding yet more cum to Kami's face and chest. Looking over at Kate, she gave another creepy grin, then licked her lips. "Don't fight it, Kate. Just let it happen, then they can make you feel sooo goood." The words were slurred, Kami's head lolling back to look up at the worm. She then laid back, spreading her legs and beckoning it forward.

Kate was determined to not go down so easily and stubbornly clung to conscious thought. The cotton-headed feeling withdrew slightly, but her body was still weakened, leaving her in charge of a body about as uncoordinated as the worms. The worm pumped another load into her mouth, then slowly withdrew, a thick cum string connecting her lips to the tip. She spit out the mouthful, coughing at the thick liquid. The host backed up, then clumsily gripped her pants, ripping them open. It seemed this one was okay with a less willing lay, since it knew she was too weak to do much. And struggle she did, spitting curses, batting weakly at the monster as she felt her panties stretch and rip, a cold, slimy cock poking her in the thigh, then the stomach, as though searching for the hole.

Kami moaned in delight, now held upright by her partner, fucked from behind, in clear view of Kate. The worm head bent down, momentarily sliding into Kami's mouth to deposit more cum before slipping back out, the liquid dribbling onto her heaving breasts. "Ohh....Gods! Kate, just let them do it! The cock is _aahn_ perfect! Breed me, please! _Aahn_ We're going to... _mmmf_ help them repopulate..." She was grinding against the cock, her full ass rubbing against it as she slammed up and down on its flesh pole.

Kate's partner finally figured out where the vagina was, the cockhead roughly slamming into her entrance, causing her to gasp, before steadily sliding in and beginning to pump in and out. Kate cried out at the violation, angry at the beast and Kami for not trying harder. "Kami, you bitch! Fight it! Not every _aahn_ dick is a good one!" Her tirade fell on deaf ears, unfortunately, as Kami finally brought her host to orgasm, the monster letting loose a loud, gurgling cry. Kami shrieked in pleasure as the cock bulged, clearly depositing cum and some sort of eggs inside her. She writhed, impaled on the cock as it filled up her womb, her belly beginning to swell under the torrent. Kate muttered, "Shit..." knowing Kami was going to be of no use. And her own dance partner appeared to be getting close as well as it forced her harder into the muddy grass, spreading her legs wider as it thrust harder and harder, as if seeking her womb.

Knowing she had only moments before she became the proud mother of a brood of worms, Kate summoned all the strength she had left, kicking out and away from the monster. She felt the cock resist for a moment, dripping inside her before wetly sliding out. Kate staggered to her knees, then her feet, drunkenly staggering towards Kami. If she could somehow snap her out of it, Kami could summon a little of that cleansing flame and purge all these abominations. Kami saw her coming, rising off the host as it finally finished filling her and collapsed to recover.

Kate slammed into Kami, gripping her shoulders and shaking her, "C'mon, snap out of it! We've gotta get out of here!" For a moment, Kami's eyes cleared and she frowned. Kate felt hope rise in her breast and prepared to push Kami into a running start, anywhere was better than here.

The empty smile slithered back onto Kami's face, plastered below empty eyes. Her head tilted, dull green eyes meeting Kate's frantic blue. "We're not done yet." She murmured, grabbing Kate in turn with surprisingly strength. Startled by the betrayal and weakened by whatever the worm had forced into her, Kate felt herself forced to her knees in front of Kami's host. The worm perked up, elongating to rub against her cheek. When she tried to turn away, Kami grabbed her ponytail and held her still, her slender fingers tracing Kate's full lips.

"Shh...just let it in. Help them cum, Kate." She gently but firmed gripped Kate's chin with her hand, maintaining her grip on the ponytail.

"Kami, please! Don't!" Kate pleaded, eyes darting about for a way out.

The worm moved closer, caressing Kami's hand before slipping back to Kate's lips and, aided by Kami's gentle insistence, slid back in. Kate gagged as she felt it immediately starting oozing cum into her mouth, wasting no time to give her a chance to break free again.

Kami kept a firm grip on Kate's head, moving it back and forth, forcing Kate to bob on the cock-like appendage in her mouth, forcing still more cum to ooze out. Sensing Kate's fading resistance, she released her grip on her chin, sliding up to grip the worm, gently squeezing and tugging to ensure it's full load emptied into Kate. Kate whimpered as load after load went down her throat, the cum beginning to leak from the corners of her mouth and down her chin, thick and lumpy.

Kami cooed encouragement all the while, "It's okay, swallow, Kate. Kami's gonna make sure you get aaalll the cum..."

Kate felt her mind start to go, the fuzziness returning even stronger this time, her lust beginning to override her sense. Without even realizing it, her hand had joined Kami's, beginning to tug for more cum, her lips starting to suck instead of trying to force it out. She lapped at the thick liquid hungrily, moaning around the cock in her mouth for more. Kami smiled at her, pleased that her friend was now participating properly. More shadowed figures emerged from the treeline, jerkily staggering over to them, gurgling.

On some, tiny level, Kate remained aware in a way Kami wasn't. Maybe it was the breeding frenzy stuff, but even as her body and mind began to bend to the worms' wishes, a small part of her screamed in the corner, defiant and horrified. A tableau of jerking limbs, slick wormflesh, tattered clothes. Kate felt herself lowered to the ground once more, glimpsing Kami gently guiding a cock into her before bending over to receive one herself. Their screams and moans filled the air, undercut the wet coughs and grunts of the hosts; Kate took load after load, eventually receiving her own eggs as the host atop her began to thrash and sway, a hard, thick bulge haltingly sliding up the cock to deposit in her womb. Kate moaned in delight, seeing Kami similarly filled, their bellies swollen with new life as the night wore on.

Kate's inner self quailed, but steeled itself, as all things come to it end. Eventually, the hosts stopped tottering out of the woods, the first rays of sunlight breaching the horizon. With a groan, Kate put a hand to her forehead, slick with sweat. Kami snored nearby, completely exhausted from their ordeal. Both women were coated in cum, but their bellies had returned to normal. Kate glimpsed the sight of what could only be several worms undulating away from them both, the slick trail leading back to the women a clear indication of what had happened. She looked around for a moment.

"Fuck, I can't find my coins."


End file.
